


Crack of Dawn

by SmolSam



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Comfort, Anxiety-Ridden Jack, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Overwatch - Freeform, PTSD, Pre-Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Sleepy bois, They never went to the SEP, and my first ow fic, friends are mentioned but not directly, mature language, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSam/pseuds/SmolSam
Summary: :>>thanks to xwee for helping out w everything tbhhere u go cariño this is for u





	Crack of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xweetalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xweetalk/gifts).



> :>>
> 
> thanks to xwee for helping out w everything tbh
> 
> here u go cariño this is for u

The sun was just barely creeping over the horizon when soft streaks of light filtered in through the windows. Shadows grew longer and stretched across the hardwood floor, like as if it was a languid cat arching its back. Blond hair peeked out of a duvet that lay on top of the bed. It was disheveled and sticking out in every direction. 

A groan escaped the blond’s lips when the man beside him stirred and disturbed his peaceful slumber. He refused to open his eyes, not wanting to wake up from his dream. A pair of warm, strong, and dark arms snaked their way around his waist, gently pulling him back towards the person sleeping beside him. 

Jack, the one who was now caged in the other’s arms, doubted Gabriel was actually asleep. He let out a content sigh, relaxing against the man’s chest. The sound of robins was what finally woke Jack up. He barely even recognized the warmth of Gabe’s lips connecting with the side of his neck and under his jawline. It was a sweet gesture, filled with nothing but adoration and kindness. 

He could feel the scruff of Gabriel’s stubble nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he peppered his pale skin with kisses. 

“Good morning to you too, you greedy bitch,” Jack grumbled, pretending to be upset about waking up. Hell, this was the best way to wake up. … Almost. 

A chuckle behind him vibrated through his bones, making the blond shudder. “Good morning, cariño,” the other purred back. Gabriel’s voice was deep and scratchy, still recovering from the entrapment of sleep.

“I thought I told you to stop calling me… that,” Jack hissed back. He was suddenly glad Gabe was behind him, so he couldn’t see the red that spread across his face.

“Calling you what? Babe?”

Jack’s upper lip twitched in agitation. He loved Gabriel with every inch of his being, but the man knew every single way to push his buttons and make him agitated. And Gabriel knew this.

“No. That nickname. I’m not going to say it. You’ll laugh at my shitty pronunciation.”

Gabe’s lips spread into a shark-like smile, or at least Jack assumed because he felt the pair of lips shift against his throat. “Ohhh. You mean cariño?” 

The word rolled right off of his tongue and it annoyed Jack to the extreme. Gabe was fluent in Spanish and the other knew this. He often used the language to say things to Jack he would never say in English. It was a plus because the blond had no idea what he was saying. 

Jack clearly didn’t mind the nickname that much, or at least his body didn’t. His muscles tensed as another shiver ran down his spine. Gabe let out a hearty laugh at that, clearly amused. 

“You’re a terrible, terrible liar, y’know. I know you like the nickname.”

“Shut up and cuddle with me,” Jack retorted. 

“I am.”

“You’re still talking.”

The room quieted down after a few moments. Jack could only hear the faint heartbeat from Gabriel’s chest and his partner’s soft but even breaths. Tuning in, he could pick up the whirring of the air conditioner beside the window. 

The curtains were drawn for privacy and only a few streaks of light filtered into the otherwise dim room. The windows were always locked, along with the doors, thanks to Jack’s severe anxiety. Gabe did a good job of taking care of the other man, always reminding him to lay back on the caffeine, to exercise, and take his medication every morning. 

They had been the best of friends ever since they were paired up at a military base in Stuttgart, Germany. Jack Morrison gained and lost friends during his time in the military, but no one could compare to Gabriel Reyes. The two soon rose to the top of their ranks, being offered positions in a new and enhanced military operation. 

Gabe was particularly nervous about the Soldier Enhancement Program, as he had heard rumors about men never being the same after returning from the SEP. Jack tried not to let his fears show, but Gabe knew better. 

After a long time of thinking it over and discussing it together, Jack and Gabriel declined the offer. Instead of moving to the military program and dedicating their lives to becoming super soldiers, the two settled down in Los Angeles, soaking up the California sun and tasting salt from the waves. 

The news and reports of the SEP shocked the couple to the core after a few years from its start. Newspapers, flyers, and news reports scrambled onto the issue like ants. Soldiers had been corrupted and turned into weapons. Objects of mass destruction, the reports said. The tests and experiments and training the soldiers went through were brutal and life-threatening, all worth it to make weapons of war out of men. Panic had flooded through Jack, unable to fathom on what may have happened to his friends in there. Gabe assured him that their friends were okay and they would see them soon.

The program came out and claimed these assumptions were false and that the women and men that entered the SEP were perfectly fine and were just conditioned into stronger soldiers for war. Jack desperately wanted to believe that, but there was always the nagging fear. 

What if he and Gabriel accepted the offer? What would become of them?

This thought came too often to Jack’s mind. First, it was his hands and his fingertips that started to quake. Soon, his entire body was trembling and shaking in Gabriel’s arms. Like an attentive hawk, his lover immediately sensed something was wrong. 

“Jackie? Are you alright?” Gabe spoke softly, not wanting to spook him even more than he already appeared to be.

The other shook his head slowly, gasping for a breath of air. Gabe was familiar with this situation, almost too well. He let go of Jack only briefly and turned the blond to face him directly. A pair of firm and calloused hands gently caressed his cheeks and looked him dead in the eyes. 

Tearful, blazing blue eyes gazed into warm, concerned brown ones. 

“Breathe. Okay?” He whispered, careful not to grip his jaw too tight. Using his thumb, he swiped away a tear that slipped down the other’s reddened cheek.

After a few minutes of Jack following Gabe in breathing, he had recovered from the sudden attack and got a solid mental footing. Gabriel had counted slowly before breathing in and breathing out, helping Jack every step of the way.

They then rested there for what seemed like hours with Gabriel gently running his fingers through gold locks of hair. Jack’s head rested under his boyfriend’s chin with his eyes closed.   
“You’re safe with me, cariño. No one is going to hurt you."

Jack wanted to believe these words. A part of him did believe them, but there was always the nip of doubt nestled in the back of his mind. He snapped back to reality when Gabe murmured close to his ear.

“Jackie? You doing okay?”

A hoarse “yeah” escaped his lips and he could feel Gabriel relax against him. The warmth that was being shared between the two was lulling Jack back to sleep. He dared to gaze drearily up at Gabe, his heart skipping a few beats.

How was it possible to be so devoted and in love with a single person? Even though they had confessed to each other a year ago, Jack still felt the same giddy emotion wash over him whenever he looked into Gabe’s eyes.   
The blond allowed his cerulean eyes to linger on the man’s face, taking in every detail. He had practically made a mental map of Gabriel’s face, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy studying his charming features. Age was slowly clawing at the two of them, but that didn’t stop Jack from loving the other endlessly. Grey hair and wrinkles meant nothing to the two of them.

The scars that adorned Gabe’s face nearly tore Jack’s heart to shreds. Memories of the military and harsh combat came all flooding back. Not all of the memories were bad, but the scars would never leave the beautiful man’s portrait, though Jack wished they would. Such a godly figure did not deserve such treacherous reminders of their past. 

It wasn’t until he noticed a pair of brown eyes staring right back at him that caused him to flinch out of the saddening mindset. 

“Something on your mind?” Gabriel tilted his head slightly, one of his eyebrows lifting.

Jack buried his head into the crook of his partner’s neck again, flustered. He was too adorable. The little eyebrow lift made him nearly squeal and joy bubbled in the pit of his stomach.   
“No. Nothing,” he mumbled back in response. 

Jack’s heart was pounding and beating at his ribcage, begging to be freed. Why was he so nervous and jumpy? Glancing up at Gabe, all he could focus on was the concerned but amused eyes trained on him. 

The repeated motion of fingers threading through his hair and a warm hand rubbing circles into the exposed skin of his back threatened Jack to fall asleep again. He felt as if he was floating on a cloud: weightless and carefree. He didn’t want to succumb to the temptation of slumber, for all he wanted was to look at Gabriel for as long as he possibly could. 

Jack worried on his lip, unable to shift his gaze away from the other. Noticing the cute and nervous action he made, the other’s eyes flickered. He could read Jack like an open book. Gabe hesitated a few moments before shifting closer and minimizing the distance between the two of them, to Jack’s glee. Amusement and adoration glittered in his dark eyes as the blond’s face turned a bright red. 

Their lips barely ghosted over each other, a silent tease, but asking for permission. Jack was patient and willing, whilst Gabriel was the one always in a haste: rushing and arrogant. So when Jack teased him, Gabe reacted by moving his hand in his hair to the back of his neck, proceeding to pull him closer and push his mouth onto Jack’s. 

The corners of Jack’s lips quirked up in a smirk, but he didn’t say a word as the chaste kiss unfolded. Although many small and meaningful kisses occurred between them over the year, a burst of flames still ignited in the pits of their stomachs. The fire was fueled by passion, desire, and a promise.

A promise to never leave the other stranded. They would never leave each other behind, no matter the consequences.   
Jack kissed him again and again. He never wanted to lose him. The thought of letting Gabe slip through his fingers just made him grip onto the male more tightly and pour every ounce of emotion into those simple kisses.

Gabe nearly ruined it by chuckling, taken slightly aback by his enthusiasm. Happily, he kissed Jack back with a new-found hunger. 

The two wrestled with each other, rolling over several times. Fits of laughter erupted from them when Jack accidentally fell off the bed. Gabe helped him up though, unable to stop laughing. 

The blond rolled his eyes and soon tackled Gabriel once more, making him let out a shriek. 

“I’ll kill you, Boy Scout!”

“I’d like to watch you try, edgelord.”


End file.
